Neuropathy is a medical condition where a patient has reduced sensitivity in through-the-skin sensing of temperature variations, vibrations, and tactile stimulation. Neuropathy is common for patients with diabetes. Attention to diabetes has increased significantly as more individuals are being diagnosed with some form of the disease. Early and accurate diagnosis of neuropathies associated with diabetes or other medical issues may lead to earlier treatment to reduce the effect of these issues on the patient.